


Third Summer

by ReynaRuina



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: A healthy ammount of angst, And I'm here to contribute, Angst, DipFord - Freeform, Drabble, Eventually sexual stuff, ForDip, Forgive my subpar english too, Incest, M/M, They kinda do follow a chronologycal order but it's kinda loose, This ship needs a ton more artwork, This will all be short drabbles, confused feelings as well, i think, lots of sexual frustration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7587103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReynaRuina/pseuds/ReynaRuina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper's growing up. Stanford is growing old. Things are not so clear-cut between them, anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tutor

**Author's Note:**

> This is p much just a collection of drabbles i intend to update semi-regularly, mostly because of the lack of good DipFord fics that appease my very,very, VERY specific taste. Warnings are in the tags, and things will most likely get steamy later on. Hope y'all sinners out there enjoy!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr for more general GF sin! (reynaruina.tumblr.com)

“I was thinking … It wouldn’t actually be the same as having you all year round,” Ford began, speaking in a low tone—almost a whisper.

Low, but he still got Dipper’s attention away from the page he was reading. His great nephew seemed so entranced, contemplating the new oddities he had been able to document during the last month before summer, he really hadn’t wanted to interrupt earlier. But he wanted an answer … he had waited long enough, hadn’t wanted to tell him over the phone, he had waited patiently until Dipper and Mabel arrived back in town for their vacation once again to bring the topic up.  
And now they were alone, in his lab, catching up like old friends, and in Ford’s opinion the sooner he asked this the better.

“But … if you want to … I can still tutor you during the summer.”

Dipper’s eyes grew wide at those words. For some reason, he had thought that the offer his great uncle had made him two years ago was a one-time type deal. He had said no, and secretly regretted it. Not regretted staying with Mabel—he would never regret that—but he had wished over and over there was a way to do both … and apparently, there was.

Ford took his silence the wrong way, however, and tried to press on. “I-I mean, I know we haven’t talked about it in a long time … and I’m aware my brother still believes my endeavors are quite dangerous … but you’ll be turning fifteen in three months, and you’ve grown so much … O-of course, I’ll try not to take too much time away from your meetings with friends and other fun, summer-related activities, but—”

A small hand over his six fingers stopped his words, and he looked up from his lap to see the young one looking at him with a thrilled expression. “Yes! Yes, I want to, Grunckle Ford!”


	2. Unchanged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still getting acquainted, but not yet there. Not for Ford, at least. He may never get to truly relax with this kid around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The length of these chapters may vary widely, but I'll try to keep them short.

It had been just two hours, and Ford was already regretting his decision.  
“Ok, I think you can have a break now, Dipper. Go have a soda. I’ll call you back when I’m ready to continue.”

“But … But I’m not done here!” the teenage boy argued, in a confused and almost reproachful tone.   
He had expected their first day of work to be … much more  _involved_. And yes, it had been two hours already …. but  _the_   _very_   _first_  adventure he had undertaken with Ford (exploring an ancient spacecraft) had lasted pretty much the entire morning and part of an evening! This …  _This_  was just some lab work to get him acquainted with the equipment—it was  _nothing_  in comparison!  _And he had only been twelve back then_! Maybe it was just his eagerness speaking, but he felt a little disappointed. And now, for some reason, Ford refused to look him in the eyes. This situation had “bad news” written all over it.

“It’s ok, I’ll finish it for you,” Ford said in a peaceful, calming tone that sounded almost a bit forced. He laid a hand on Dipper’s shoulder, taking away the piece of equipment he was carefully calibrating and putting it aside. “Or you can do some when you get back. And bring me a can of soda, too. I could use a fresh drink.”

Ford smiled lightly then, sitting aside, and Dipper refrained from arguing and got up from his chair. This whole situation still had an air of uncertainty that rubbed him the wrong way, but the now calmer demeanor his great uncle was exhibiting relaxed him enough.  
“Alright … I’ll see you in a moment.”

As soon as Ford heard the vending machine close behind the boy on the upper level, he let out all the air he had been holding in his lungs. His shaky fingers ran through his gray locks. He covered his mouth afterwards—not trying to mute any sound, but hoping to avoid letting out that throaty sigh that had built up in the pit of his stomach.  
“Sweet Einstein … I thought I was over it; it’s been almost a year now … But he’s… he’s still a  _kid_  … I thought I had  _changed_  … I  _hoped_  I  _had_  …” 


	3. Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a week already. And things keep getting weirder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update these every other day!

Aside from a few hiccups here and there, Dipper would agree the first week of his vacation in Gravity Falls had been fantastic. Days filled with activities, visiting old friends, meeting new people, and as expected Mabel had already found two new boys to crush after. He and Ford had come to a pretty nice agreement about the tutoring sessions, most of them taking place in the afternoons but switching once or twice to accommodate their respective schedules and plans. In only the first five excursions in the woods Dipper had already found and catalogued twelve new anomalies, ranging from a door in the middle of a meadow that lead to nowhere, to a giant wheel covered in eyes that flashed into existence for a second before vanishing. They had started filling up a book together, but Dipper refrained from calling it a “Journal” just yet even though it certainly started to look a lot like one. Still, his and Ford’s signature on the very first page still made his heart race with pride every time he contemplated it.

Dipper spent a fair amount of time in the basement lab too, cataloguing different samples, organizing tons of data, keeping the equipment on top condition and so forth. Lab work was very different from scouting the woods, but he found it relaxing. The more time he got to spend down there, in the coolness of the underground, surrounded by the soft humming of machinery and the soft steps of his great uncle pacing around from object to object, the more Dipper understood why the old man enjoyed spending most of day there. It was a nice hideout from the scalding heat on the hardest summer days. And the constant company of his relative and hero was always a welcome addition, even if the old man seemed a little…uncomfortable at times.

Shifting around in his seat, stopping his writing for several seconds, taping the table with his six fingers in a nervous motion, glancing around him as if he felt watched. Dipper couldn’t blame him, after all:  Weirdmageddon still seemed very fresh in his own mind, and Ford had been battling with the demon for far longer. It had been two years already, but every time Stan had one of those  episodes where he just…forgets everything…Dipper knows, Ford feels like it was just yesterday. Still, he seemed pleased with his company most of the time, and they certainly got to do a lot more advances in researching the ever-changing anomalies of the town that he did on his own.

That’s why it came as such a surprise for Dipper when Ford gave him his first free day of the week.

He hadn’t asked for it. He hadn’t really needed it. The time they spent working together seemed to fly by him and he never registered it entirely as “work”, it was fun and exciting and left him feeling proud, fulfilled. He even told Ford he would rather continue working with him, he was fine, he didn’t need the extra free time, and the fact he barely ever slept at night has more to do with his incurable Head Never Stopping Syndrome than with their work. But Ford was firm, and deep inside, Dipper wanted to understand. His elder relative didn’t want him to become obsessed with this work like he had for so many years, was trying to teach him some restraint…

Perhaps that fact would have been a bit easier to believe, if Ford had looked at him in the eyes while talking. He hadn’t crossed eyes with him in days now, despite his demeanor not changing at all, and adding this to all his strange little tics kept rubbing Dipper the wrong way.

Maybe it was, in fact, Ford who needed a break.


	4. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stanford admits not all of his ideas are brilliant. This one definitely wasn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some exams coming soon (I am SO not ready) so I'll be kinda busy, but I'll try to keep updating these every 2-3days!

The silence of the darkened lab felt judgmental. His skewed perception of reality was to blame, surely, but being conscious of this fact didn’t made it feel any less heavy on his shoulders. It never did.

One of the things Stanford despised most about himself was his inability to conquer his shortcomings with raw power of intellect and logic. It should be easy; he was always conscious of how his emotions and past experiences twisted and shaped his perception, he was aware of not seeing the bigger picture all the time … and yet, he couldn’t take his eyes away from that narrow peephole into reality. His own mind forced him to contemplate how flawed, how short-sighted, how …  _inadequate_  he was. He couldn’t deal with his own flaws, only survive them.

Still, he had to keep trying. He couldn’t let himself go astray again, especially not in his current situation. The idea was his, and he still thought it was a good one: Dipper was certainly invested, he had been for as long as he knew him, and displayed a decent amount of talent for finding and documenting anomalies (and a fair share of luck getting out of dangerous situations unscathed, too). Stanford didn’t have all that much experience as a tutor in his home dimension, but if he had to compare, Dipper would certainly rank high on his list of really good students. And he didn’t just favor him because of his …  _desires_. They were a factor in other areas—areas he wished he could just ignore—but if Dipper had decided to waste his time as a teacher he would have gotten more than a good scolding, despite how much Ford enjoyed his company.

And he did enjoy it. A lot.

He had been enjoying it since last year. It took him a good few weeks to acknowledge the elephant in the room, but he had had to, in the end. He had to after that one night: tucked in bed, biting harshly on the pillows to muffle his own grunts, masturbating furiously at the idea of Dipper’s small, soft hands tracing his chest and belly, all the way down to his aching cock …  
There was no way he could deny it anymore after that. And the sooner he dealt with it, the better. For both of them.

So, as many times in the past, he tried to psyche himself out of his fixation. Tried to prove to himself the kid was not interested, he was just a relative/hero figure to him … and even if he was, by some sick chance … he was  _still a kid_! The grandkid of his brother, rest his soul! He was over half a century older than him, and to make matters worse the teen damn near idolized him.

It was so easy; all he needed to do was babble about some wonderful new discovery or about his adventures in the multiverse for a couple minutes, and Dipper would already be giving him that …  _look_. The look that made his knees weak, his breath thicken, his words stumble and get lost in his throat. Good thing he had experience masking them, and although in his old age it was much more difficult to hide his reactions, he still managed.

In the end, all seemed to backfire. What he expected to be a bonding experience between them—something that would reinforce their uncle-nephew relationship and hopefully help him get over his desires—a week later it had proven to only add fuel to the furnace burning inside his chest. He got to know Dipper more than he had, saw him work, saw him learn … saw him passionate, prideful, obedient and eager. Saw him struggle, look for answers, ask him for guidance. Saw him so human, so flawed … but at the same time so pure, and it was too much…

He also saw Dipper noticing. The small ticks, the slipping of the façade, the fissures on his wall. He was flaking, and soon, would crumble. He could feel it coming, could feel it creeping closer every night …

So, he gave Dipper a break. The boy didn’t need it. Of course he didn’t. He was perfect like that. But, boy oh boy, Ford did need it. One day, at least—one day away from temptation. He knew locking Dipper out of the lab for the entire time was a bad move, and the quickly scribbled sign in the vending machine lashing out “Go outside and have fun with your friends!” would be a poor excuse. He knew he would have to face him the next day, and the curious kid would not hide his questions much longer … But he would work around them. He  _had_  to.

The last thing this kid needed was an old man lusting after him. The second to last thing this kid needed was to be conscious of it.

He could only manage one of the two, however.


	5. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper tries to analyze the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight people, after like 5 chapters of pure backstory and filler info we're ready to start the real deal!

They were back to work. Back to the already established routine. And even though Dipper could feel the ripples of some strange tension in the air, he dared not cut it with his questions.

That seemed to be the right way to go about things, as it made it much easier for Ford to relax around him. Dipper decided to shut his mind for a while, push his questions back inside his head and not voice them aloud. For the time being, at least. Though, the “why does Ford need to make an effort to relax around me” was one of the most difficult questions to silence. But he did, and he convinced himself it was the best course of action.

For one thing, he didn’t have enough information to assess that it was, in fact, his presence what made Ford so tense. Yeah, it happened a lot when he was around, he had a clear idea of _that_ now; but he had no way to assess if that same thing happened when Ford was around other people, or alone. In group situations he _seemed_ to relax, although now more than ever that sudden loosening of his shoulders and plastered smile on his lips looked like a mask.

He could blame it on introversion—Dipper knew a thing or two about that … He didn’t consider himself a full-on introvert, but he clearly had some traits. And he recognized them easily at school, on the kids who would sit in the back of the class, barely talk to anyone, doing their own thing.

Dipper wondered if that’s how Ford had acted back in his youth. It would certainly make sense, or at least ease away his major worries. But the thing is, when he had first met Ford, he wasn’t this … shifty around him. There was a time, back when they first met—back when they first became friends—where it seemed like Ford could hardly stay away from him. And vice-versa.

Ford would come into his room at midnight, shake him awake (if he even was asleep), and tell him about some new groundbreaking realization he just had … or geek about their next DDnMoreD game, with Dipper joining in enthusiastically and Mabel groaning irritably in the bed next to them. And even before their first grand adventure to the buried spacecraft, he had accompanied his great-uncle in some check-ins around the property, listening to his depictions of how the old Gravity Falls and Mystery Shack used to look, describing every detail and comparing them to the present day with fondness and nostalgia.

They had even had a few … special chats, out under the moonlight on Dipper’s spot on the roof, where they talked about themselves in whispers as if it were a secret. Dipper told him about his crush on Wendy, about his worries for the future, about his dreams and desires. Ford was a good listener, and he helped him battle a lot of his insecurities back then. The events prior to Weirdmageddon may have threatened to taint their relationship, but once it was all over and things were back on track he found himself drifting back to Ford, like a magnet.

And at the end of summer they had said goodbye to one another in good terms, promising to keep contact. The rest of that year could never pass fast enough for the poor teen, and the daily calls and eventual Skype chats with his favorite uncle were never enough for him. It was no wonder that, once he stepped out of the bus into the town a year later, he made a beeline and shamelessly thrown himself into Ford’s open arms. That summer went pretty much as fantastically as the past one, minus the ominous demonic presence lurking around in the shadows and the threat of imminent apocalypse over his head, which was a welcome change. And now here he was, his third consecutive summer in Gravity falls, and he was living the dream. He was Ford’s apprentice. At least during his stay he would be. And Dipper couldn’t be happier!  
… Could he?

He felt a little happier _now_. Ford had stopped working for a second to drink a can of soda, sitting next to him, smile as wide and genuine as can be, and they were having a nice conversation. The teen even got to sneak in a joke or two, almost making the old man spit his soda while trying not to laugh. Dipper felt his skin tingle, his heartbeat quicken, and his lips curve upwards. This was good. This was nice. He wanted things to stay this way between them.


	6. Locks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford lowers the guard. Just once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonder how long will it take me to have some fanart to go with these chapters.

Ford wasn’t sure at this point anymore. They were well into the second week of Dipper’s stay, and his … desires seemed to have retreated, somehow. Not to say he wasn’t thankful; actually the contrary: he felt clear headed, awake, found it easier to focus and … easier to take joy in his work. It had been a while since he allowed himself to feel joy around the boy, too. But now, he appeared to have just … let the floodgates open. And, surprisingly, no flood came over him. Not that he could tell, anyways.

It was scary, in a sense: just a couple days ago, he felt like he was about to burst open, break down, and now … it was all gone. He felt empty, light, almost as if walking on air. Had he actually … broken down? Or had it all … left him? When? He couldn’t tell, and he was trying to worry himself with this, but it was as if he couldn’t muster up the willpower to do so.

Then Dipper called him over, stopping his pondering for a second. He showed Ford what he had been writing on the journal, and commented on how their latest finding seemed to connect to another mystery they had been battling with for the last few days. Ford couldn’t keep that proud smile off his face. “Good job Dipper! You’re doing some amazing work here!”

And now the smile was on Dipper’s lips, and his eyes were shining again. Ford felt his heart jump in his chest, but for some reason he didn’t felt like addressing it. The kid continued elaborating on his findings, his voice loud and confident, as Ford kept a hand on the chair Dipper was sitting on. His other hand, as if pulled by an invisible force, landed on the young boy’s head.

Dipper stuttered for a bit, as he felt those fingers softly tracing his locks. The touch was soothing, affectionate, and … whoa… it felt  _so_  good ….

He kept talking, in a less excited tone now. The fingers traced his head underneath the hair, all the way from the nape of the neck to his forehead, under his ears and around his temples. The six fingers would then go to softly … play … with his locks, and Dipper couldn’t contain a “hum” of approval.

He leaned back, the river of words from his mouth slowing down to a trickle, and noticed he was having a hard time forming coherent sentences. But Ford didn’t seem to notice; in fact he appeared to be in an even bigger trance. Both of his hands were on Dipper’s head now, fingers lost in the thick floof of hair, and the boy just … closed his eyes. He kept quiet, feeling a soft vibration going up his throat, all the way up from his chest. His heart was beating hard, but at intervals, as if not wanting to disrupt the moment.

Dipper felt Ford moving closer, inching down on him, his lips landing on top of his head in a tender kiss. He didn’t even make a noise, and the teen felt his breath catch in his throat. Was this … Was this his reward for doing such a good job?

Another little kiss, and this one made a small sound. Dipper couldn’t stop smiling, shoulders down and relaxed, eyelids closed all the way … Ford kept stroking his hair softly, making little circles on his temples as if giving him a massage. Dipper was in heaven. He was used to receiving physical displays of affection, mostly from his sister, but he didn’t get them all that often from his older relatives. Especially not from Ford and, he was a little ashamed to admit, he craved it a lot. He was his hero, his role model; he meant much more to him that he let him know, and even though Ford had given him plenty of positive reinforcement, complimenting his work and his skills, he still wanted to … to  _feel_ … that he cared about him. Not just as his pupil, not just as his apprentice, nor just as a kindred spirit. As a friend, a family member, a…

But then, suddenly, he felt the fingers yank away from his hair. It was almost a tug, and took him by surprise enough to make him gasp. He heard Ford coughing loudly behind him. Dipper sat up straight, eyes wide open and fixated on his work. He felt his face hot, for some reason.

“G-good job!” Ford patted the teen clumsily on the shoulder, turning around and paying attention to a distilling machine that, to be honest, wasn’t doing anything at the moment. He heard Dipper sigh softly, clearing his throat as well, and had to stop himself from checking if his ears had actually caught fire.

“Thank you”

Dipper’s voice came out dry, somehow muted. But Ford barely heard him over the screeching sound of those voices in his head. Voices battling to the death, and he didn’t even know which side was his.   
“I shouldn’t have done that!”  
“It was just a touch on his hair. It’s … it wasn’t …”  
“I enjoyed it too much … I’m a sick pervert!”  
“I wanted to … I was happy he cracked that clue!”  
“I was barely able to hold my hands back. I wanted so much to let them drift down his shoulders, over his chest … under his shirt …”  
“He’s my nephew! He’s a member of my family! H-he needs to be shown … affection … from his family members! It will do him no good to deny him that!”  
“It will also give me a nice hard boner, so I guess everybody wins, right?”  
“I broke off! I stepped away! I didn’t touch him improperly, I didn’t do it, I stepped away! It was nothing!”  
“And look how sad he is now. He was a cascade of words, a bubble of excitement and happiness a second ago, and look at him now. Like a withered flower. He wants your hands on his hair, on his body; he wants your lips on him again, Stanford. I want my lips on—”  
“HE DOES NOT WANT IT. NOT LIKE THAT. HE’S A CHILD, FOR SCIENCE’S SAKE, A CHILD IN THIS DIMENSION DOESN’T WANT—”  
“You’re underestimating him. What do you know? Didn’t you see how he reacted? He was melting under your touch, almost purring”  
“I was projecting. He didn’t do that. He didn’t.”  
“Oh he did. You can be sure of that. You’re reading him just right!”  
“Just like I read Stan just right back then?? OH I READ HIM WELL; I WAS SO SURE, HE WAS DEFINITELY—”

“G-Grunkle Ford?”

Ford almost jolted up in surprise. The voices in his head quieted down, allowing him to step back into reality. The kid was giving him a confused look, and Ford noticed his breath was sharp. He turned to see his reflection in the limpid surface of the distiller and saw his hair messed up, his face all red, his body … shaking.

“I…I think this is enough work for today.”


End file.
